Legend of Galactic Heroes- Wrath of the Magician( LOGH-AU)
by gameboy5432
Summary: History often hinges on a single moment in time, one second's decision alters the fate of humanity. A single word, glance, deed or whisper slays one future and from it's ashes a new one is birthed. This moment happens when after the meeting in Heinessen for the planning of the invasion of Imperial territory after the capture of Iserlohn fortress.
1. Chapter 1

Legend of Galactic Heroes- Wrath of the Magician.

_Liberty does not exist where rights are on one side and power on the other. To be liberty, rights must be armed with vital powers. _

_A people cannot be free who do not participate in the control of the government which operates upon them. _

_-Lucius Quintus Cincinnatus Lamar II  
_

History often hinges on a single moment in time, one second's decision alters the fate of humanity.

A single word, glance, deed or whisper slays one future and from it's ashes a new one is birthed.

This moment happens when after the meeting in Heinessen for the planning of the invasion of Imperial territory after the capture of Iserlohn fortress.

"The fleet needs you more than ever with this disaster looming over us." Admiral Sidney Sithole told his protégé Vice-Admiral Yang Wen Li.

In one universe his reply would eventually lead to the slaughter at Amritsar, in another it would mean the Battle of Dionysus , but in this third universe his reply was this:

"Sir. Not to long ago I wanted to leave the military after we captured Iserlohn fortress from the Empire, you stopped me saying that I had to stay for the sake of the 13th fleet. Well in this crisis I know exactly what the fate of the 13th fleet, of every fleet will be. "Yang said as he looked out one of the conference room's windows, in the direction he thought Iserlohn was.

"We are gonna cross the border and leave Iserlohn with it's strategically sound corridor and it's defenses and venture into imperial territory. Once there if we are lucky there's gonna be a fleet under either Admiral Muckenberg who will outnumber us and fight us just as we'll be entering their territory. But that's only if we are lucky, if Admiral Mussel is our opponent then he'll adopt the most effective means to counter the invasion, scorch earth. He'll retreat, lure us into deep until we're starving and tired, then he'll strike us with all he's got. And after it's over, if we manage to return to the Alliance, we'll be doing so with I would say more than half of our ships and personal destroyed, dead, or captured."

"Why do you think Admiral Mussel will not fight us as we enter the Empire from Iserlohn?"

"Admiral Mussel controls half the imperial fleet and is the enemy of most of the nobility due to this background as a commoner. The current Kaiser is old, he'll be dead soon and there's no clear heir, there will be a civil war and for that Admiral Mussel will need as many ships and men as he can get. That's why he'll employ scorch earth, not just to preserve his numbers, but also because he does not want a victory, but 'the victory'. I learn that lesson when he slaughtered two fleets at Astarte and tried to do the same to the one I was on. It's either everything or nothing with him. And if we go trough this we'll be in his sights."

Admiral Sithole smiled at that, ever since his days as the Dean of the Military Academy, he could see the huge potential in Yang Wen Li.

And here and now he showed his military talent once more.

"Admiral…..sir…..I….I think I have a plan to avoid that disaster. "Yang said still looking out the window. It was a good thing it was locked, because Sidney though the look in Yang's eyes was that of a man that was a moment away from throwing himself out because of the horrid decision he was about to make.

"If it staves off disaster for our armed forces than the plan is a worthwhile one. And as a Vice-Admiral you have a duty to implement it."

"Then I will do what the fleet, the country needs me to do. But Admiral….I….I will need your help for I have an idea in my head, but I cannot do it alone." Yang said to him.

"What do you need me to do?" Admiral Sithole asked.

"Help me celebrate my wards decision to apply to the military academy with a party." Yang finished. He still refused to turn away from the window.

"|'m guessing that the party is tonight and that you want me to invite all the Vice-Admirals and Rear-Admirals that share our views to it." Admiral Sidney said with a knowing smile, thinking that he clearly predicted what was being conspired.

"And those that do not share our view." But this was Miracle Yang and even his master and mentor could not predict what a magician would do.

"_It will be impossible to refuse Julian's request to join the fleet after this." _ Yang thought with guilt, in truth Julian had not looked at any of the brochures for the military academy or any other college.

This was just a ruse to gather as many influential individuals in one room for his purpose and he was using his adopted son to do it.

"_Power really does corrupt. I'm just a Vice-Admiral and I…heaven forgive me." _ Yang thought mournfully.

He would continue to stay and look outside that darkened sky until he was forced to leave in order to join the cabal that he had summoned.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx.

The next day's F.P.A high council there was 3 absent members to today's meeting.

"What immature children they are. Not attending a meeting of this honored council just because their motion failed." Cornelia Windsor, the Secretary of Transportation said in the time honored tradition of politicians speaking ill of whoever was absent.

But this sacred ceremony was interrupted by an aide that burst in the room.

"Turn on the TV now!" He said and Chairman Sanford did just that.

As soon as the image came to life and showed what the big news was about all the blood run cold.

It was a press conference where all the vice-admirals, Admiral Greenhill, Admiral Bewcock, Admiral Sithole, **Huang Rui** the Secretary of Human Resources, **João Rebelo** the Finance Secretary, Job Trunich Defence Secretary and Jessica Edwards, the leader of the Peace Party.

All of these figures where behind none other than Yang Wen Li. And on the screen beneath the images was the subtitles that shocked them to the core.

'Miracle Yang announces his candidacy for Chairman of the High Council."

There and then many things happened.

The High Council was shocked, the Imperial Admiral Reinhardt smiled, Rubinsky took a drink of wine in anticipation for this interesting development, the Emperor Rudolf the 2nd chuckled as he watched report along with Annerose.

And then Miracle Yang opened his mouth to speak.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

''Keeps the reader turning the pages''- Pennie Mae Cartawick, author of 'Sherlock Holmes: The Gaslight Collection'

"Think of Lovecraft and Poe, and then put on 3D glasses." -Howard Lipman- Author of the 'Delphic Oracle' and Tesla's Tower'

What if in the struggle between magic and science, magic was the victor?

What if technology disappeared and magic became what was used to colonize the galaxy?

What if now magic is used to wage war across the stars?

The imperial fleet's only hope for victory is the 'Hero of the Empire' Metternich. Too bad that the man many consider to be their greatest hero, is in fact their greatest coward.

Metty once more finds himself in a desperate situation on the Planet of Volun 4. Newly promoted to the rank of Commodore, he must take command of the defeated 378th fleet cops and lead it to victory against a superior foe, and he must do that before the arrival of an even greater enemy force, while also keeping his secret cowardice hidden from his own troops, lest they turn on him.

Meanwhile rebellion stirs in the Occupied Territories, as a mysterious figure called 'Nobody' emerges to rally the rebels and lead them to victory against the Empire. But is he truly their salvation?

Enemies to his front, vengeful rebels to his rear and surrounding him are allies that may betray him at any moment.

Just another weekday for poor ol' Metty.

-Riddle of Ruin-by RMSolea.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	2. Chapter 2

_"Every night before going to sleep, we must ask ourselves: what weakness did I overcome today? What virtue did I acquire?"_

_-Seneca_

Deep within the bowls of Odin, in the Imperial Armed forces supreme command center. High Admiral Lohengramm, once admiral Musel looked on with interest at the various interviews and public speeches about the newest political shake up in the F.P.A

"Admiral Yang, is not your platform of 'peace in our time' also a betrayal of the sacrifice of countless of our our noble youth in the war against tyranny?" One reporter asked.

"The purpose of war is to achieve a goal. We have achieved our current goal of securing allied space by the capture of Iserlohn, the next step if to deescalate the conflict. For in my opinion triumphing trough diplomacy is a much better path than trough war, and it's easier to talk to each other when we aren't pointing energy weapons at one another." Yang replied in the press conference.

"Clever. It's a stance that both hard line military supporters and peace advocates can support, along with the moderate majority, combined with the fact that the war has been going on for 150 years now and his recent military success...I think it's possible he has a legitimate chance of giving the current administration a run for their money." Siegfried said from behind his master.

"LONG LIVE THE WAR FOR FREEDOM!" A voice shouted into the crowded room and a masked figure jumped on Yang, pushing him tot he ground before he ran of him and threw himself out the window, evading security.

There and then Reinhard turned of the monitor.

"That's it then. This campaign has already been decided." The Admiral said as he started going over his various plans.

xxxxxxxx

Back in Heinessen there was a chaos as inside the room where it happened medics and security personal rushed to the scene.

But he biggest shock of the day had not arrived yet, for Yang Wen Li, with his now bloodied shirt and bandaged stomach, suddenly took a few steps and sat back down in the interview chair.

"What is the next question?" He asked plainly, like the assassination attempt and his very visible wounded and patched up body was not troubling him at all.

_UC calendar early summer of 796._

_The chaos surrounding Admiral Yang's very public assassination attempt instilled a vote of no confidence in the current council, since there was a prevalent rumor that the assassination attempt against the admiral was made in a bid to silence the biggest rival candidate to the administration._

_Because of that a special emergency election was held, during which Admiral Yang won by a landslide._

_But what was most surprising of that was not his victory. The Admiral now being a popular hero with both the army and the civilians but also the fact that Trunich was visibly supporting him._

_'The faci frate si cu dracu pana treci podul' An acient Eastern European phrase was quoted by General Schenkop in his diary. Which roughly translated you become friends with the devil until you cross the threshold._

_This might have explained why the Yang faction, now the Yang Administration allied themselves with him. As for Trunich's reasons, it was an open secret that his objective was power, regardless of means or morality._

_xxxxxxxx  
_  
Admiral Yang Wen Li. Now Chairman Yang Wen Li looked closed the blinders to his window as he looked down at the cheering crowd bellow.

"Tomorrow we'll discuss the cabinet appointments. Who we'd like to appoint, who we would be forced to appoint and how much we can compromise between the two." Yang said to his gathered supporters who were all nodded and returned to gorging themselves on champagne and victory, while Yang hardly touched a drop.

It was rather odd, since he was knows to be a heavy drinker, though not a drunkard, in private.

"Oh and Colonel Shenkop."

"Yes Admiral?"

"You dropped this." Yang said and handed the knife that was responsible for what the public called 'an assassination attempt' back to it's owner.

"How careless of me." Schenkop said in the least bit sorry. After all how many Colonels where ordered by their commanders to pretend to kill them and make it look good.

But don't let the press know that!

The next day would be the first meeting of his administration.

So Chairman Yang Wen Li entered the Council Room chamber, sat down in the Chairman's seat and closed his eyes in despair.

"At the very least I doubt that I can do worst than my predecessor." Yang said as he deleted the folders for Operation Free Stars from the data base and made a memo to promote the officer in charge of it and kick him up to a well payed position, but one that had no real power or prospect for fame an glory.

The doors opened and his first cabinet meeting was about to begin.

The easy part was over. He now had power.

Now came the hard part.

Now he had to rule.

-Riddle of Ruin-by RMSolea.


	3. Chapter 3

Ch 3.

_War should be the only study of a prince. He should consider peace only as a breathing-time, which gives him leisure to contrive, and furnishes as ability to execute, military plans. _

_-Niccolo Machiavelli_

That quote had more meaning for Yang now, more than ever before.

Because of that he had to act in order to secure a peace, in order to recover from this long war and prepare for the next.

To that end on the very first day of his tenure he had planned the immediate objective of his administration.

"_I am still not able to fully stomach that word." _

"Ladies and gentleman, I will be brief. The point of this meeting is to work out the details of the following plans: -Item no one reorganizing the military and jumpstarting the economy. We cannot afford to maintain our current lot of men and under the recommendations from Commander In Chief Admiral Sithole, Secretary of Human Resources Hui and Secretary of Finance Rebelo we are committing the following modification, namely we are restructuring our forces from 25 million active troops to 8 million active troops and 17 million reservists, this will solve both issues."

"Chairman, I would recommend that these reservist participate at least once every 2 weeks for military maneuvers in order to maintain some level of skill." Sithole added, to which Yang nodded and made a gesture towards Frederica, who was present in the room as his aide, who made a note of the recommendation.

Yang turned to Trunich, who was still the Secretary of Defense, he was expecting opposition from him, but the man just remained silent.

"Next order of business is the current war. What is our option regarding any treaty with the Empire?"

"Ideally Chairman we would want a peace treaty, realistically I think a cease fire and partial de-escalation is the bets we can get out of them. But that's if they will cooperate with us." The new Secretary of External Affairs Jessica Edwards said to him.

"They have more to loose than gain if they agree to the peace. The problem is that the Empire has a bigger fleet than us and we just deal a devastating blow to it's prestige. I'd say they would probably gamble all in an all out battle before coming to the negotiations table, but we'll think of something to make this work. In the meantime I want you to put together a team for the initial pre-talk negotiations, up to the eventual treaty staff. I'll do everything I can to make them needed." Yang replied and gazed back at Trunich, Jessica did the same, but with more hatred in her eyes. It was understandable considering their history.

"Back to internal affairs, what are our prospects for economic recovery?"

"Not optimal Chairman, we still have outstanding debts to Fezzan. Also in the past five years many Alliance business have been acquired by Fezzan as well, with that the majority of the Tax revenue goes to them." Secretary Hui replied.

"If it's not the Empire it's Fezzan, If it's not Fezzan, it's the Empire…..Anything else?" Yang asked.

"There is one issue. With the new army organization system we will be vulnerable to quick attacks. I have a proposal here that requires your approval." Commander of the Armed Forces Sithole said and handed over a dossier to Yang.

"This proposal lacks the commander for such a task force." Yang deadpanned.

"Yes. This needs to be approved by Admiral Lobos, but up until now he's rejected every candidate." Sithole replied. The edge in his voice making it clear that Lobos was gonna be a problem since Commodore Falk was his protégé and creature.

"The Empire….Fezzan…now our own military…..huh….and it's only my first day on the job….dismissed. We'll reconvene after lunch. I'll have an answer for these dilemmas' by then."

Yang said and as they left he kept his gaze on a still silent Trunich. There and then he realized the man's game.

If his proposals failed then Trunich would get none of the blame, since he did not say a word. If it succeeded, then Trunich will get a part of the glory since he is now a member of Yang's cabinet. Either way Trunich wins.

"So no matter what I do…. I lose somehow….and people want this job willingly. " Yang lamented as he took out a sheet of paper and started writing down ideas.

Xxxx

One lunch break latter that lasted enough for it to be dinner time, the cabined reconvened.

"I have taken the following decision. One: The military will create a new rank, that of Lieutenant Fleet Admiral, which will be higher than Fleet Admiral. It is to be given to our most senior officers as a new rank and if Admiral Lobos wants his, then he better sing of on the new task force paper."

"He might still object unless his own candidate is named for that force." Admiral Sithole replied.

"If that happens then Admiral Lobos will be given his new rank after Admiral Greenfield and Bewcock receive it. I imagine that the situation of having one's subordinate be higher in rank than you the commander of the space fleet is something he would want to avoid." Yang replied and this got a smile of the commander in chief.

"As for Fezzan and the Empire. Well, we why don't we kill two birds with one stone?" Yang asked with a bit of deviousness in his voice, as he stole a gaze towards Trunich.

The man was still silent.

Whatever joy Yang would get out of his plan died there and then.

"_And people want this job!"_

_Xxxxxx_

The next day every citizen of Fezzan, the Empire and The Alliance opened up their papers to read this astounding article.

'Peace talks to be put forward. Iserlohn Corridor is to be opened for trade as part of parcel of cessation of hostilities. '

"Clever…very clever." Reinhardt muttered under his breath as he read the headline.

The Empire was currently divided in two when it came to wealth, namely those that benefited from the Fezzan corridor was one half, and those that did not was the other.

With this bold stoke Yang Wen Li just turned half of the Empire into an ally against the other half and Fezzan.

As for Fezzan itself?

'Fezzani consultants to be brought aboard as advisors for potential corridor trade.' Reinhardt recognized the men and women in the picture as belonging to half of the conglomerate son Fezzan, the half that where rivals to the current leader of the planet, namely Rubinsky.

"Divide your foes….I'd expect nothing less from 'Miracle Yang"

At that Admiral Reinhardt pressed the buzzer on his desk.

"Yes Lord Reinhardt?"

"Kircheis contact Oberstein and the rest of the Admiral, we're moving forward with the POW exchange plan. Also have a list made up off those that would benefit from a Iserlohn corridor trade route, I have a feeling that if we lend our voice to potential peace talks, that those nobles will consider us better friends than Braunschweig or Littenheim."

Reinhardt said as he continued to look at the news article.

"You may be able to divide, but know this Yang Wen Li, I will be the one to conquer!"

-Like the book? Then have a look: 

-Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea 

Spread the word about my free book: -Riddle of Ruin by RMSolea—it's free on amazon. 

The more hits I get on that book, the closer I am to becoming a full time author and focus even more of my time on stories like this!


	4. Chapter 4

**_Agamemnon:_**_  
Achilles is one man!_

**_Odysseus:_**_  
Hector is one man! Look what he did to us today!_

_-Excerpt from Troy -2004_

Ch 4.

There was a great silence in the meeting room as Reinhardt looked over the reports of the prisoner exchange.

On paper everything seemed to be going well, Admiral Lynch had been infiltrated with the prisoner exchange. So they should focus on the upcoming Civil War within the Empire.

The Kaiser had recently passed away. A fact that Reinhardt lamented dearly since it deprived him of the pleasure of killing the man himself.

"Currently we stand as follows: the Lippstadt League can field up to 250.000 ships of both state and private fleets under their control, we can field about 190.000 of our own but out of those our forces are composed out of 80% of the veteran troops and officers." Oberstein reported.

"What of the alliance?" Reinhardt asked, making his Admiral mutter amongst themselves.

"Currently they can muster about 250.000 ships in total."

"So the Empire has had for almost two centuries trouble against a nations that has almost less than half of its military power. Only incompetence and division on our side allowed the Alliance to survive and the same from the Alliance side is what prevented the rebels from destroying the Empire. But now….now the finest of both sides will be in charge. Make no mistake my loyal ones, this 'civil war' is just a big training exercise for the real fight ahead." Reinhardt said as his admirals nodded.

Xxxxxxxxxx

Heinessen

"Come in." The Commodore heard from the other side of the door, and she was let inside by the two Rosen Ritter guards.

Once inside the in her 40s woman looked at the sight of the Chairman of the Alliance, Miracle Yang on his knees looking over various maps, she remembered long ago that in her youth she saw the picture of an old painting of the Emperor Napoleon looking over maps, the painting was with the subtitle 'his enemy's worst nightmare.' The Emperor and a map, now that very same scene played out in front of her as she saw the Conqueror of Iserlohn get up and extend a handshake.

"Sorry about that Commodore, I just lost myself in the maps and my usual housekeeper is off at the Academy." Yang said as she shook hands with the supreme authority on the alliance.

"I understand excellency. My own office is in a similar state."

"None of that excellency malarkey. I'm not in my 40s yet."

"As your excellency commands." The Commodore said, which did make Yang crack a smile.

"You'll fit right in with the rest of my staff. Bunch of rebellious renegades the lot of them. You know everybody thinks that I was in charge of the 13th Fleet. But all I did was somehow manage to get a group of the biggest wild cards in the fleet all pointing in the same general direction. And for that reason people slapped the name 'the Magician' on me."

"With respect excellency. That action in itself, is nothing short of miraculous."

"Yup, you'll be a perfect fit for my loony bunch. Speaking of which let's get down to business. Are you familiar with the Black Lancers?"

"Yes, they are a fast attack response fleet composed entirely of fast battleships, led by Admiral Bittenfeld. Their main strength if speed, mobility and offensive power." The Commodore replied.

"And that's what makes them so dangerous. On their own they could be dealt with a proper strategy, but when used in conjuncture with other fleets, their speed and firepower makes them a force multiplier both on a strategic and tactical level;. For example in a fight between two sides with 10 ships each, if one ship on side B is much faster than any ship on side A. Then side B can use that ship to gang up on one ship of side A with almost two ships at once, and by the time Side A brings reinforcements to make it an equal two on two fight, their original ship is destroyed or side B can retreat and repeat the two ship on one tactic. That's why I am creating this new unit 'project counter." Yang said and showed her a folder.

"Your excellency."

"Call me sir if you must." Yang said in exasperation.

"Very well sir. This fleet is composed out of mostly hammerhead missile cruisers and missile destroyers."

To the Commodore's hesitant objection, Yang smiled a bitter smile.

"Correct Admiral. It's no secret that the Alliance is exhausted, from every manpower and resource that we have. We have to fight smarter, not harder cause the Empire can outspend us. So that's where the missile ships come in. Fast, cheap, hit like a bull and….and with the lowest number of personal we can….it's all we can afford now without breaking the country's economy. This new fleet has two roles. Namely go to where the invasion will be coming and slow them down long enough till the rest of the fleet reinforces. And the second one is to shoot the Black Lancer's charge before they break through our lines and cut us to pieces. Needless to say that it will mean a lots of fighting, with a fleet that can't win battles on its own. So I understand if you turn down the offer of fleet commander Vice-Admiral."

"I'm a Commodore sir."

"Well now you're a Rear Admiral. And you'll be a Vice Admiral if you say yes."

At that the Commodore's head snapped from the folder to meet Yang's eyes. What she was offered was a very, very substantial bribe. An act which made a certain feeling bubble up from inside of her.

"Before I give you my answer, may I ask an inappropriate question sir?"

"Go ahead. You'd be the first one under my command to actually ask permission first before being a smartass with me." Yang lamented and this did make the Commodore grin a bit.

"How many other candidates turn you down before you got to my name on your list."

"None of them. Yours was at the top of it."

That shocked the Commodore.

It was an open secret that there were no female officers above the rank of commodore in the entire fleet. Which made it clear of the military's attitude towards women.

"But…why am I the first choice?"

"Cause you're the best qualified for the job. You have an impeccable track record. Frankly I'm surprised that they didn't give you a fleet already or a Chief of Staff position." Yang replied and there and then the Commodore realized that she had witnessed another miracle.

She saw a politician being honest.

"I accept the new rank sir. But on one condition."

"And that being?"

"I want to be the one to pick the name of the new fleet."

"All right, what is it."

"The Winged Hussars." She replied with a cheeky grin.

"The Winged Hussars…From the famous polish Winged Hussars. Immortalized in the Battle of Vienna and Somosierra? Seems fitting. Well, is that's all then I suppose that all that's left is for you to address your new fleet. Congratulations Vice-Admiral Honor H. Geary." Yang said as he shook hands with the new commander of the newly formed Winged Hussars.

Just then Frederica came in and handed Yang a message.

"There was a clash over Odin. The nobles are gathering in Geyersburg. The Imperial Civil War has begun. Lieutenant."

"Yes sir?" Frederica snapped to attention.

"Tell Admiral Bewcock and Commander Sydney that it's time to implement Plan: Tannenberg."

xxxxxxxx

Reinhardt Fleet meeting room.

"The Alliance has mobilized 8 fleets, numbering 200.000 and has positioned them in the Dorian Starzone. All under the command of Fleet Admiral Sydney, Bewcock, and Greenhill. Dorian is situated at about equal distance from Iserlohn, Fezzan and Heinessen. Meaning he now forces both us and the Nobles to keep a significant portion of our forces at one of the two corridors in reserve to prevent an invasion there and if there is a coup on Heinessen then this super fleet under his allies can stop it in it's infancy. So it's a 3 way check, and all without firing a single shot…The galaxy has become a much more interesting place as of late." Reinhardt said in truest joy, he relished this challenge, and the great obstacle that he had to now overcome.

"Also, according to our intell the admirals that would be sympathetic towards a military coup are also part of this new task force. Currently about only 1/3rd of the alliance high officers would support a coup and gathered in one place there is no way they would attempt it." Oberstein said from his report.

"Any more bad news?" Bittenfeld asked sarcastically.

"Yes." Oberstein replied with indifference, which made the red headed Admiral do a double take and his colleagues chuckle.

"We have received this from our spies on Heinessen." Oberstein showed them the folder.

"Pictures of the sky? Why are these relevant? I can't see any military vessel on them." Mittermeyer said.

At that Reuhental jump up from his seat, as if the chair became red hot lava.

"There's nothing in them! Where is the Artemis Ring?!" The hetero-chromatic eyed admiral exclaimed and the entire room erupted into chaos upon realizing what just happened.

"Everyone! You are acting in disgrace to your ranks! And in front of the commander as well!" Siegfried said and that brought everyone into heel, calming them down.

"That madman has moved them! But where…AAAA! Fezzan! I'd bet my left nut that the bastard has moved them to their side of the Fezzani corridor!" Bittenfeld exclaimed, showing that despite being a brutish barbarian, the hot headed Admiral was far from being an idiot.

This made another flurry of half panic flood Reinhardt's Admirals, without the necklace any coup had to hope of lasting once the fleets of the alliance returned and with the Artemis Necklace being moved, it meant that the Alliance was now a very, very hard to destroy fortress, be it from within or from without.

"Well played….well played indeed. But do not despair my loyal ones. For while Yang Wen Li had been focusing on internal matters, I have been focusing on both internal and external matters. And as such I present to you the key to our victory in the war. Or rather a quicker victory in the war." Reinhardt said and snapped his fingers, through the door there came a group of bloodied commando troopers, every single of them had visible bandaged wounds and limbs that where in casts of plaster. They were led by Commodore Gunther Kisling, commander of Reinhardt's personal guard.

"Mission accomplished, we have secured the two targets." The Commodore said.

"Excellent work. Ensure that the family of the men who died receive full military pensions and are exempt from taxes for the next 20 years. Every single member of the strike team is to be promoted one rank and be given triple pay for life. Congratulations Rear-Admiral. Bring them forth."

Reinhardt said as before the Admiralty of the enemy of the nobles, there now stood the wife and daughter of Admiral Merkats.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Flagship Hyperion. Orbit over Heinessen.

Yang Wen Li was napping on the deck of the flagship, a history book over his eyes, when Bagdash, his head of intelligence, came with a message from their spies in the Empire.

"So Admiral Merkat's Fleet and Admiral Fahrenheit's fleet have defected from the Lippstadt League…..My oh my….when it rains, it pours." Yang said before he returned to his nap. The bad news would still be there when he would wake up.


End file.
